utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! }} ;January 1, 2010 :Added Aki Aine. ;December 17, 2009 :Added Yuuta Warune. ;December 16, 2009 :New entries: Seun Kanagirikowane, Seiya Kiyoshi, Bekkah Damene, Rikai Rippa :Hasumei Henteko is now upgraded into a Bilingual voicebank, handling English and Japanese. ;December 14, 2009 :Plenty of updates and new entries, though wasn't commited due to irl matters. :New entries: Hachi Macne, Kii Nane, Kitsu, Angelica Morbid, Aline Enbukyoku ;November 30, 2009 :Pine Namarine has been added to the Single Language Japanese Voicebanks, along with Yurasuko Sashoune and Raiko Laitou (with derivative Raoi Laitou) ;November 24, 2009 :WARNING TO ALL USERS WHOSE UTAULOIDS ARE STILL IN THE UNCATEGORIZED SECTION OF WIP UTAULOIDS. :YOU HAVE UNTIL NOVEMBER 26 TO MOVE YOUR UTAULOIDS TO THEIR PROPER SECTIONS, OTHERWISE, THEY WILL BE ASSUMED TO BE ABANDONED. MASS CLASSIFICATION OF UNSORTED ENTRIES TO ABANDONED VOICEBANKS WILL START ON NOVEMBER 27. :THIS IS BEING DONE TO IMPROVE THE QUALITY OF THE PAGE. DON'T WAIT FOR THE DEADLINE AND DO IT NOW! :UPDATE: Niku Supune, the superhero UTAUloid, has been added. :Nikora Michiko has been updated to ACT3. ;November 23, 2009 :UPDATE 2: Due to the numerous existence of derived voicebanks such as Sara Suiga, UTAU wiki allocates a new category for these kinds of voicebanks, called UTAU Voicebank Derivatives. They are different from UTAU Subspecies in the sense that they are permanently altered or genderbent, so to speak. :UPDATE: Now also includes Kiri Midorine, Ame's male derivative, and Sana Fuyune's male derivative, Saku Kirine. :Ame Akane has been added to the Single Language UTAUloids list. ;November 22, 2009 :UPDATE: Katarina Sokkyoune voicebank has been updated! Her oto.ini file was fixed. :RVloids Hibiki Naraune, Ryo Hiirone and Mao Kanon have been added to the list. All are Japanese Single Language UTAUloids from Malaysia, by Onaneko. ;November 21, 2009 :Colon Manaka has been added, and she looks moe and... healthy. Check her out. Also, Mayu Amakune has been updated to include Hebrew in her language capability on top of English and Japanese, which upgrades her into a Multilingual voicebank. ;November 20, 2009 :The Nakamiya voicebanks, Rita, Sudume and Grandpa Nakamiya have been added. Grandpa Nakamiya is a recent release, so check him out! ;November 19, 2009 :The following categories are being proposed to label voicebanks according to their origin and language capability. ::Voicebanks originating from Japan; Voicebanks originating from Korea; Voicebanks originating from the USA; Voicebanks originating from Vietnam; Voicebanks originating from Mexico; Voicebanks originating from Chile; Voicebanks originating from Malaysia; Voicebanks originating from Singapore; Voicebanks originating from the Philippines; Voicebanks originating from Canada; Voicebanks originating from Norway; Voicebanks originating from the UK :Others not mentioned will be added as each voicebank entries are evaluated. :As there are dialect differences and variations of languages, it is still being decided what category names should it be under. :Should you have reactions, comments or suggestions for the current categorizing of voicebanks, you may leave a message at the discussion page. ;November 18, 2009 :Katarina Sokkyoune has been released. She's a Multilingual UTAUloid. ;November 17, 2009 :Suki Nekoga and ÑAL added. Many more in queue. Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * ... * ... ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. * Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana and Romaji parsing-- what should be the main encoding? * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced multilinguality. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse